youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapati Hindustani Gamer
Pammi, better known online as Chapati Hindustani Gamer (or just Chapati), is an Indian-Welsh Gamer who usually posts PUBG and Minecraft videos on YouTube. About Pammi was born in India, but for unknown reasons, he later moved to Wales. He started his channel there, and formerly, it used to be a vlogging channel. But later on, it transformed into a gaming channel. He uploaded Let's Play Videos on PUBG. He made his vlogging videos private and continued with gaming. According to him, he himself does not know why he named his channel "Chapati". He plays Minecraft with Hindustan Gamer Loggy and much more. He also plays GTA 5, GTA Online and Horror Games. He is most popularly known among the masses because of his unique and creative GTA 5 series. The most famous series on his channel is the Slender Man Series. After that comes the Zombie Series, and Slender Man 2. The Conflict With Mumbai Gamer Raunax Mumbai Gamer Raunax is another prominent Hindi Gaming YouTuber. They used to play GTA Online together at first. But on 12 August, 2018, on his community tab, Raunax (also known as Raunak) posted a post in which he mentioned that while Chapati has 170 subscribers on YouTube and Raunak had 6000 subscribers. He mentioned that he helped Chapati gain subscribers and fame. But Pammi clearly denied that Raunak somehow helped him. The video in which Chapati showed that, was named "My Last Video". He said that he was no more going to upload any videos to the channel. However, he said this in 2018. The next day itself, he uploaded one more video in which he apologized for the confusion caused by him among his subscribers due to that video. So he started uploading gaming videos once again. "My Last Video" was the last video in which Chapati talked about Raunak. Series Slender Man Pammi visits the saw mill to check for some unusual activity. But unfortunately, the Slender Man who lives there finds him, and follows him. Pammi tries to run off the hills of the Saw Mill, but fails as the Slender Man follows him. Eventually, he summons many more Slendermen. They sit in a car and head to the city. While the Slender Men roam the city, Pammi goes to an abandoned tunnel system to explore it. But he accidentally picks up a cursed knife lying there. This causes the city of Los Santos to face a complete blackout and heavy rains. Pammi, suspecting that this is because of the Slender Man, tries hard to kill him even with dumpsters. But finally Pammi shoots him leaving him dead. But realizing that the situation did not improve, he contacts one of his allies named Pogo Jaadugar. Pogo tells him to look for the solution to the ghost of Mt. Chiliad named Bhootni Behen. He does as told, and Bhootni tells him that Slender Man cannot die just by being shot. He needs to be burned where he was born. Pammi did not actually know where he was born, so he returns to the city only for him see Slender man waiting for him. Meanwhile, Pammi recalls about the knife he picked up in the tunnel system. Thus, he understood that Slender man had some connection with it, because he was not at all affected by the situation. Pammi contacts Bhootni again, and this time she tells that Slender Man must be burned alive to stop these events. Pammi takes Slender Man to the tunnel system and, after stabbing him with the cursed knife, burns him down with oil. The situation is now good, and Pammi returns to Los Santos. Other Channels *Mix Doodle (Deleted Channel) *Churan Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Welsh YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers